The Fairy Lost At Sea
by Lucy Kirkland
Summary: The war with Zeref took a dark turn, events led to Lucy being trapped in time Years passed and the pirate era begun. The Straw Hat pirates on their way towards Alabasta stumble upon an island. While exploring the island the Straw Hat pirates finds something unexpected, a girl frozen in time. Now Lucy is forced into a new adventure, in a new era and a world that is very different.
1. Chapter 1

It was a sunny day out on the Going Merry. The Straw Hat Pirates had just left Drum Island's winter climate, and in all honesty they were getting bored. Usopp was in the crow's nest when all of a sudden, "LUFFY! I SEE LAND!" Luffy was no less of ecstatic. He immediately jumped on Merry's figurehead, grinning like an idiot and laughing like a madman. "Awesome!" He shouted. The island was coming into view and it was quite tiny. Luffy sighed in disappointment. "Don't worry Luffy maybe there's something underground?" Chopper tried to sound reassuring even though it came out more as a question. Luffy didn't notice Chopper's hesitation and brightened up. Like the idiot captain he was he jumped off of the ship without warning once it was close enough to the shore. "That idiot!" Zoro yelled obviously annoyed with his captain. "Let's go get him. I doubt that there's anyone here so there's no need to worry about anyone stealing the ship, and looking at it now there probably isn't any danger. Anchor the ship and we'll go out!" Nami ordered.

Everyone complied without any complains, because she was right. The island was surrounded by deep waters ,but there wasn't any sea life. No fish, No corals, no nothing. The sea almost seemed dead,but it was still a healthy see through blue that glistened under the sun. There were no signs of civilisation on the outside,and there wasn't any signs of any animals other than insects and the other minor organisms. Nothing dangerous,at all. Beyond the beach was a miniature forest,but you didn't need any maps or any navigation skills to get through it. Hell even Zoro could get through it without getting lost! The crew chased after their captain and found him right in front of a deep and dark cave. "Let's go in." Luffy said suddenly serious. Something didn't feel right to Luffy. Something was going on, something terrible and dangerous. The crew tried to resist,but Luffy just waltzed right in and they were forced to follow. The deeper they went the less light flowed through.

They must have been below sea level by now, because it was completely dark. Vivid and Nami were holding onto Sanji, something they normally wouldn't do. Sanji was surprisingly calm, well he had his guard up and didn't actually pay attention to the two girls clinging to his arms. Chopper was trembling barely clinging to Zoro's left leg. Usopp was walking right next to Luffy attempting to be brave, and navigate through the dark. They were walking in complete silence and darkness. It was a bit weird how the cave gave off the feeling of it being man made. The ceilings were high,and the floor was even. There wasn't any sharp edges, no nothing like that. It was as if you were walking in a long hallway, except there was no sunlight. They just walked straight waiting for the end of the cave, going down and down. Without knowing what lays ahead. The girls were to scared to talk, the boys were in inner turmoil. Well all except Luffy, he was dead set on getting to the end of the cave.

Then a light appeared at the end of the dark road they were walking. It was tiny ,but Luffy knew that was where they needed to go. It just...called out to him. Luffy started running picking up the pace, and the others ran after him. They all occasionally let out curses of complaints. "DAMN IT LUFFY SLOW DOWN!" "LUFFY YOU'RE GOING TO FAST!" "DON'T LEAVE US BEHIND!" Then all of a sudden Luffy stopped as still as the calm belt,yet as hard as a wall. The others crashed into him and Zoro was about to ask why he stopped until he looked up. They didn't notice when the light grew so close, but now it was right in front of them. And what they saw was absolutely terrifying. The light was not as bright as it was before and it was solid now. Within the now solid light was a human body.

They stared in shock of what was before them. The light had became solid and was now a giant crystal. And right before them inside the crystal was a human girl. She had long beautiful blonde hair that went down a little below her buttocks. Her face held a sad expression with closed eyes. She was holding her hands together in a praying form. On her right hand was a pink tattoo, what it was supposed to look like none of the straw hats knew. Although the most surprising about the girl was that the only form of clothing she had on her was a white scaled scarf. It was wrapped around her neck and went down to her nether regions covering it.

Sanji started blushing like a madman and was sent flying from his nose bleed. Usopp and Zoro both had a small blush on their faces. Chopper was staring at the crystal in confusion and amazement, if the woman was alive it would be a new medical subject to work on, not the woman but the crystal. Vivi and Nami was mostly shocked and stared at the woman. But Nami quickly snapped out of her shock and hit all the boys hard on the head.

"What do you four think you're looking at?! Have you no shame, she's in her nude!" Nami yelled as she made sure they didn't look at the woman. Even though she was curious about the woman. Making sure that the boys didn't look at her was also important. She wouldn't accept them being perverts, especially towards someone that was unconscious. The four idiots rubbed the bumps on their heads as they gave an apology to Nami.

"So what should we do with her?" Chopper asked as he walked closer to the crystal. Everything about this was so very strange. He had never seen or heard about anything like this. What exactly was that crystal, and why did it have a human in it? From the looks of it the crystal must have been there for quite some time. Because plants had already started to grow on the sides of the crystal. But even so the crystal looked like it was just polished. It was clean and shiny, and there was no problem seeing what was inside of it.

"Shesh you're really dumb sometimes. We are gonna get her out of there and then I'm gonna ask her to join my crew!" Luffy laughed like it was the most obvious thing in the world. To him making a person that was stuck in a crystal join his crew was an awesome idea. He was sure they must have some awesome stories to tell. Like the one about how they got into the crystal.

"WHAT!" The whole crew, including Vivi, except Luffy yelled staring at Luffy in shock. All of them stood there gaping at Luffy wonder how the hell they ended up with such an idiot for a captain, or savior in Vivi's case. He was just too much to handle sometimes, or rather pretty much always.

Lucy's POV

I heard voices I didn't recognise, in my quiet prison. I must be going insane hearing people talk. There isn't anyone left anymore except me. But even if I'm going insane it's nice to hear voices for once. Everything is always so cold and dark. Hearing these voices is a good change for once. I don't like this place, it's not nice in anyway. I miss the warmth that Natsu used to give me. The warmth of Fairy Tail's laughter and smiles. A warmth of family and friends, something that I haven't felt in so very long.

"It must be boring to be stuck in a crystal, I wonder if she eats or pops?" There the voice was once again. It was nice to hear it again. Even though it was quite a strange question. It sounds like something Natsu and Happy would have said. Oh how I miss having them around, to think that I once again would miss their stupidity. But I do wonder what the voice is talking about. Have I gone so insane from my loneliness that my brain is creating voices. To make me think think there would be a way for me to escape the lacrima? If so then I'm not sure if I should cry or laugh. Not that I can do either of those things, but I can always do it in my head.

"YOU MORON DON'T SAY SUCH THINGS ABOUT A LADY" A new voice yelled, from what I could tell it sounded like a man. The way he speaks remind me of Loke yelling at Natsu. In a way thinking about that makes me sad, yet also extremely happy.

Normal POV

"YOU MORON DON'T SAY SUCH THINGS ABOUT A LADY" Sanji yelled at Luffy while kicking him in the back. After being sent flying into a fall from his nosebleed Sanji realized something. She was a lady in her nudes in front of males, and the beautiful lady didn't seem to be able to do anything about it. Sanji was a gentleman after all so it was his duty to protect her honor until she woke up.

Sanji stomped up to the front of the group, attempting to cover the crystal with his arms. "None of you bastards are gonna get close to her!" He shouted while glaring at every male in the room. "Huh?!" Zoro exclaims "Why not?" Luffy asked innocently as if he didn't know why he wasn't allowed to be near his soon to be crew member. "Because she's naked!" Sanji explains. Nami just sighs. "Oh, who cares!" Zoro said with an annoyed tone. "What do you mean who cares?!" Sanji asked with anger filled eyes. "I mean who cares if she's naked!" Zoro exclaimed addressing Sanji as if he was an idiot. "Why you stupid moss head!" Sanji yelled while glaring at Zoro. That one insult resulted in a huge fight. Sanji and Zoro exchanged blows until Zoro was caught off guard. He only had enough time to block Sanji's kick with one of his swords, and ended up smashing into the crystal. Right upon impact the crystal shattered into specks of gold. Everyone's eyes were on the body that didn't fall to the ground. The female within the crystal wasn't injured, she wasn't even awake, and yet she did not fall to the ground. It was as if something invisible was keeping her up in place. Zoro was on the floor only a few feet away. Right when Luffy was about to speak one eye opened. Followed by the next. Her eyes were dull and lifeless, it looked as if there wasn't any life within them. As if she were nothing but a porcelain doll. However when she took in her surroundings and attire she only uttered one word, "Huh?"

A/N: This is my first One Piece fanfiction, so I apologise if some characters aren't acting like they should. If so please tell me so I can better myself. Also if you enjoy this please tell, I want to know if you want me to continue or not. The end ship for Lucy is not decided, so if you want a surtant ship please tell me so I can take it into consideration and so I will know what the readers want. Now I wish you a good day, or night, depending where you are and when you are reading this. I also hope you have enjoyed reading this story.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello my dear readers!! I was originally going to post this tomorrow. But I decided to post it early thanks to all the nice comments I have been getting from everyone. I do hope you will enjoy this chapter. Also please tell me the ships you want happening and if any of the characters where OOC,I would greatly appreciate it. Now I won't hold you up any longer and onto the chapter! Hope you enjoy!**

Luffy looked at his new friend and grinned. "Yo I'm Luffy and I'm gonna be king of the pirates. What's your name and also wanna join my crew?" Smiling Luffy stared at his new friend. Now all he needed was her name and then they could go out and save Vivi's homeland and make him king of the pirates. He didn't need to worry about her saying no, because she was going to be his new friend. Also who would say no to the soon to be king.

"No" The woman said with with no emotion in her voice or on her face. Luffy simply smiled at her once again. "I refuse your refusal" He said like it was the most normal thing ever. All he got was the woman staring at him with a look that said 'you're an idiot'. Yet it still was like she didn't have any emotion on her face.

Sanji was blushing the whole time as his captain talked with the woman. She was still naked yet it looked like she didn't care. In fact the woman didn't seem to have any emotion at all. Why someone as pretty as her didn't have a smile on her face he didn't understand. Then it hit him, the stupid moss head, his idiot captain and his sniper friend could see her naked. Quickly he took of his jacket and ran up to her with it.

Lucy stared at the boy before her, it seemed like he didn't care about a thing in the world. Someone like that wouldn't make it in the world. Also what did he mean when he said he was going to be king of the pirates. Didn't pirates just do what they wanted? They didn't have a king to rule over them. Lucy started to wonder how long she really had been stuck in that lacrima. Afterall it seemed strange to her how they could be pirates. Back when she was in Fairy Tail pirates were cruel, sadistic bastards that hurt whoever they wanted. They sure as hell didn't have a king, every pirates she had meet said that they wouldn't be under anyone's command, except their captains.

Lucy snapped out of her thoughts when she felt something soft get dropped onto her. Looking at her shoulders she saw a black jacket, it looked quite big compared to her small form. As she grabbed it she gave a small smile, it still looked emotionless but it was there. After she had put it on she saw how big it really was to her. Lucy had stopped caring about nudity long ago, everything that had happened in that place made her stop caring. Yet it felt nice to wear something other than Natsu's scarf. "Thank you"

Nami looked at the woman before her in a mix of shock, confusion, fear and sadness. It was strange talking to someone that was just a moment ago inside a giant crystal. She was also a bit scared because they didn't know if she was dangerous or not. But she also got sad when she looked at the woman. She was extremely beautiful with her long blonde hair and curvy body. But yet the woman looked so dead on the inside. Her voice had no emotion and her eyes were so dead that it was scary. Nami had seen people that was emotionless before, but this was something else. Never had she meet someone that looked so dead inside. In way of not cruelty, but dead inside like there wasn't anything there. It scared Nami, what in the world could make a person look so empty. Something like that just wasn't natural. Why Luffy would want her on the crew Nami didn't understand.

"So what's your name? I need to know the name of my new crew member" Luffy laughed as he sat down in front of Lucy. He wanted to know her name and story. Luffy wondered what it was like being inside a crystal, and if she popped. But Sanji and Nami would probably kick his ass if he asked her that.

Lucy stared at Luffy, she wasn't sure what to make of him. He reminded her of Natsu in many ways. But yet quite different, well when it came to looks that is. She wasn't sure if she should tell him what her name was or not. Deciding on telling her name, he and his friends did free her after all. But she had no interest in joining him or his crew. She didn't want friends anymore, that would only mean that they had more people to steal from her. With an emotionless voice Lucy calmly answered. "My name is Lucy, and I have no interest in becoming your friend or crew mate"

Everyone stared at the woman who had induced herself as Lucy. It was a nice name and in a way it seemed like it was perfect for her. Her voice held no emotion as she declined the captain once again. Luffy seemed quite shocked about this and slightly disappointed. But he was still smiling brightly towards Lucy. The Straw Hats sighed and knew that they would be here for a while. When the captain had made up his mind about getting someone on the crew it was near to impossible to make him change his mind. Luffy was stubborn and wouldn't leave until Lucy had joined the crew, that everyone knew, well except Lucy.

"You're a lot like Zoro, he also refused to join me at first and was also stuck somewhere. But now he's part of my crew just like you will be" Luffy laughed as he walked up towards Lucy. She was strange, a bit like a female Zoro. It made Luffy smile, maybe she also had a drinking problem and liked to sleep in strange places and everywhere she could.

Lucy looked at Luffy with no emotion as he walked up and stood right in frontof her. Knowing that there was only one way to get this idiot to leave her alone. She did what Erza always did when people ticked her off. She kicked him in the face sending him flying towards the exit and out where Lucy couldn't see him anymore. Glaring at everyone else she growled out with no emotion, except what seemed like rage. "Leave this island, you don't belong here. I didn't ask you to get me out of the lacrima. Now go away, I hate people and don't want anything to do with you."

Usopp, Chopper, Nami and Vivi started shaking in fear. The woman's glare was terrifying, they had seen Zoro glare and yet compared to this Zoro's glare seemed almost nice. She had the power to send their captain flying like it was nothing. The four of them were frozen in fear. Zoro and Sanji got into defensive mode, mostly Zoro but Sanji still got a bit more serious. It was obvious that this woman wasn't someone you could beat without a fight.

Lucy growled at everyone as she back down towards the corner furthest away from the Straw Hats. She didn't show it, but Lucy was actually scared. The thought of letting her walls down for anyone was scary. Lucy refused to ever let anybody hurt her like they had.

"Come on guys, she doesn't want us here. Lets just go, we don't wanna die" Usopp said as he hid behind Zoro. He was scared of the woman no doubt. That she was scary was the understatement of the century. Usopp wasn't sure if he was more scared of Zoro or her. He could sense the tension in the air. Zoro looked ready for a fight if needed. Sanji was in battle stance, but was still blushing madly from the beautiful woman.

Luffy sighed as he looked towards the cave. He wanted Lucy on his crew, but she seemed to hate all of them. After she had kicked him out and into the ocean he freaked out for a bit. But Zoro had luckily saved him from drowning, after that Nami yelled at him for being irresponsible. Vivi seemed worried about staying on the small island to long. She had told Luffy that they could only stay for a little while because her country really needed her.

Sanji had cooked Lucy food and left it for her. He had also left some more clothes for her. Which he had been allowed to borrow from Nami and Vivi. The most surprising thing to the Straw Hats was that Lucy seemed to hate Sanji the least. She didn't kick and send him flying the moment he got close to her. This pleased Sanji extremely much, a beautiful woman seemed to like him better than his crew.

Zoro was just plain annoyed with everyone and everything. The whole thing was just plain stupid to him. This woman, Lucy, had made it clear as day that she didn't want to join them. While he was wondering how she ended up in the crystal, not that he would ever admit it, he didn't care to pry into her life. It was obvious that she didn't want them there or thought that her life was any of their business. But the most annoying thing was that the stupid perverted cook could get close to her. Why she hated him and not the cook, Zoro didn't understand at all. Lucy had kicked him when he tried to talk to her, because Luffy "ordered" it from him. But when the stupid cook talked to her she didn't hurt him, and actually gave small respondes sometimes.

Chopper was in a state of mixed emotions. He wanted to examine the woman to make sure she was alright. But he was also very scared of Lucy, she had sent both Luffy and Zoro flying like it was nothing. Usopp, Nami and Vivi had been glared at with a deadly look. Both to Choppers surprise Lucy's glare became softer when she looked at him and Carue. Maybe it was because they were animals in her eyes. Lucy was a mystery to Chopper, and he wasn't sure if he wanted to solve it or not.

Nami and Usopp didn't have any real opinion of Lucy. To them she was just a scary person. The two of them wanted to just leave the island. Lucy had made it crystal clear that she hated all of them, except maybe Sanji for some reason.

But Vivi had a different view, she was in fact quite interested in Lucy. Sure she had to admit that Lucy was extremely rude and scary when they all first meet. But she really couldn't say anything about that subject. Because she had done the same thing when she first meet the Straw Hats. Also Vivi thought it was an obvious thing that when finding someone stuck in a crystal, the person inside needed some help or at least a check up when set free. So when Sanji went to give more food to Lucy, Vivi had politely requested that she would be the one to bring the food. "Sanji if it's not a bother could I bring the meal to Lucy. I want to speak with her in private anyways. So if okay with you can I bring the meal with me?"

Vivi was very pleased with the fact that Sanji let her talk with Lucy alone, and deliver the food. Although he did tell her to be careful, that even if Lucy was a lovely lady she was still dangerous. But Vivi didn't let that faze her, she knew that the whole journey to Alabasta would be dangerous. So talking to this woman was just another part of the journey. Still when Vivi looked at Lucy there was something strange that she felt within herself. Vivi couldn't understand what she felt exactly but it was like when Lucy looked at them Vivi felt sad. She wondered what could have driven someone to look so cold and dead towards other people.

Taking in a deep breath Vivi walked into the cave and towards Lucy. It didn't take long before she saw the small light inside the cave. Sanji had made Lucy a small fire to keep her warm and to light up the cave. Vivi gave a small smile as she heard Lucy singing a lullaby quietly. It was a song Vivi didn't recognize at all, maybe Lucy wrote it? Vivi's thoughts were interrupted when Lucy looked towards her. She made a hand motion for Vivi to sit down next to her. It took Vivi by surprise, but it was a welcomed one. Sitting down next to Lucy, Vivi handed her the plate of food without a word. Wanting to see if Lucy would say anything, which she actually did.

"Your name is Vivi right, before you ask Sanji told me about you and your friends So all I really wanted to say was that I like your hair" Lucy said after she took the plate and ate from the wonderful food. It had been a long time since she had food like this, last time was when Mira made it for her. While she had been given food of this quality after Mirajane's last meal. It didn't taste good at all, the feeling of love and happiness while eating didn't exist anymore. Yet eating with Vivi and Sanji felt nice. Maybe it was because Vivi reminded her of Juvia in a way with the blue hair; and Sanji was so alike Loke and Mira mixed together it was almost painful. It almost brought Lucy to tears thinking about what had happened to her friends, all because of them and that place.

"Yes I'm Vivi, I'm a bit shocked that you actually spoke with me. I don't mean to be rude but you didn't exactly show, how do I put it" Vivi answered but her sentence was interrupted by Lucy before she could finish it. "Kindness, friendliness, any sign of being nice, take your pick. But you are right, I didn't show any of those things. The only reason I'm actually talking with you and Sanji is because you remind me of some old friends."

Vivi looked at Lucy with a smile and wonder. It was nice knowing that Lucy did feel things and wasn't as rude as the had labeled her to be. But still Vivi wondered what exactly made Lucy act cruel towards people. Lucy had said that she and Sanji got a free pass because they reminded her of some old friends Vivi wondered what they were like and where they were. But that was for another time, right now Vivi had to ask a question of greater importance.

"Lucy I need to ask you for a favor. I beg of you please come with us, you can leave later. But please just join for a while" Vivi begged as she looked into Lucy's eye. As she looked into Lucy's eyes Vivi noticed that something changed within them. The emotionless look started to disappeared instead sadness and rage filled her eyes.

"I told you I have no interest in being friends with any of you. Don't think just because you look like my friend that I will do anything you ask me for. I don't want to be a part of your crew or anything for that matter!" Lucy yelled as she stood up. Her voice was full of hatred for everyone and everything. Yet Lucy felt so sad hearing Vivi's request. Lucy wanted to go with them and make friends. But she was so scared of losing them. Lucy would rather hate people to keep them safe than to love and hurt others.

Vivi hadn't expected this to be an easy task. She knew Lucy didn't want to come with them, but even so Vivi hadn't expected such a strong reaction from Lucy. Standing up and once again looking into Lucy's eyes. They stood there staring into each other's eyes for an intense moment of silence, before Vivi bowed to Lucy.

"I know you hate us and don't want anything to do with us. But please I'm begging you come with us. Luffy won't leave until you accept his offer to join the crew. I know I have no right to ask this of you. But my country is in grave danger and Luffy is the only one that can and will help me now. So we can't just stay here and wait. But Luffy will because he's a stubborn fool sometimes, yet he's also nice and strong. So please I beg of you Lucy at least come with is to Alabasta. You can leave right after and never come back. Just please join us so we can get going. My country needs me, and I can't just abandon them!!"

Lucy stared at Vivi in shock, the speech almost brought her to tears. Vivi only wanted to save those she held dear. Lucy balled her hand into a first as she glared at the floor. She realized that how wrong she was about the Star Hats. They weren't just pirates and fools. To think that they would give out on a journey to save a country. That was something that Lucy could respect, and it made Lucy understand why Vivi wanted her to come with them so badly. Taking a deep breath Lucy made a decision that without even knowing it would change her life for as long as Lucy lived.

"Alright, I will join you for now. But don't expect me to be nice towards everyone. I will still glare and be rudetowards you, but I will try to open up a bit. Just letting you know I'm not doing this to be your friend, it's only because if I let you suffer I would feel guilty"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I hope you will enjoy this chapter. Please tell me if I spelled anything wrong or if I made any of the characters OOC. Also it would make me very happy if you left a comment telling me what you liked and which ship you wish to see. It doesn't have to involve Lucy, but telling me what ship you want for Lucy will be of great help. It makes me know what to write and which relationships to develop along with the story.**

Lucy sighed as she watched the Straw Hats party like there was no tomorrow. Right now she was sitting among the tangerine trees watching the lively crew. After she had told Luffy she would agree to join the crew until Alabasta and then make the decision if she wanted to stay after they saved Vivi's country. Luffy decided to set sail for Alabasta and have a party for Lucy, their new friend. It was kinda nice in Lucy's eyes to feel the warmth of a party like this again. Even so Lucy was still scared to get close to any of them. She knew what dangers would hunt her down, now that she was free. If anybody found out who she really was it would mean that the Straw Hats would be in grave danger. She wouldn't let that happen, not because of her. Her thoughts were interrupted when she felt two strong arms wrap around her picking her up.

"Oi you shouldn't be sitting here, the party is down there, idiot." Zoro said as he carried Lucy to the others. Dropping her down next to Nami like she was a sack of potatoes. Ignoring the glare from Nami and the shitty cook, Zoro sat down and started drinking again. He didn't trust Lucy, they knew nothing about her or what she was capable of. Just like his captain, Zoro had gotten a taste of the blonde woman's kicks. While he didn't wanna admit it, damn did she have powerful legs. They had to be on the same level as Sanji's, no the shitty cooks legs. Zoro would never admit it, but the shitty cook had powerful legs and could fight well. But that was Zoro's secret and be damned he wouldn't tell people about it, especially Sanji.

Lucy looked around and smiled at what she saw. Everyone was smiling and laughing around her. While she could see them clearly from the tangerine trees, now that she was seeing it at a closer view. The smiles and laughter was so much warmer at a closer range. It felt like Fairy Tail all over again. How hard she may have tried to stop herself, Lucy still smiled and laughed at the Straw Hats weird party tricks. But she had to admit that they were very funny to watch. They really were like Fairy Tail, maybe that was why she felt so comfortable around them.

"Lucy-swan you must be hungry, I have prepared a special strawberry soufflé just for you. But don't worry Nami-swan, Vivi-swan I have made one for each of you lovely ladies to!" Sanji said with heart in his eyes. While his captain was an idiot, he somehow got beautiful ladies on the crew. Something that Sanji was enjoying to an extreme extent, and that's putting it lightly. As he handed Lucy-swan her cake, Sanji noticed something. Her eyes wasn't was lifeless anymore, instead there was a warmth inside of her eyes. Blood shot out of Sanji's nose and he was sent flying. Then right after that he passed out of blood loss, which made Chopper panic.

The Straw Hats laughed as they watched Chopper trying to save Sanji. When he was saved, Luffy dragged Chopper and Usopp into playing games. All from sticking sticks into their noses, dancing weird dances, eating and drinking to doing impressions of people. They couldn't stop laughing at Usopp's imitations of the other crew members. Luffy even got Lucy to participate in the games, which ended with Luffy, Usopp and Chopper yelling about how cool Lucy was. She had taken the exact same form as Zoro, and was doing a silly imitation of him.

"COOL!" Luffy yelled right into Lucy's, er Zoro's?, face. Whatever kind of power that was, it was awesome! It was a mystery power, maybe magic? Luffy's face lit up at the thought of having a magician in the crew. Jumping around Lucy the captain, doctor and sniper of the crew had stars in their eyes. Nami and Vivi was surprised but highly amused by the fact that Lucy acted like an idiot in Zoro's body. Sanji was literally on the floor holding his stomach in pain from laughing to hard. Zoro on the other hand didn't take it to well. He started yelling at Lucy to stop. Which only made the crew laugh even more.

"This is part of my power, I have more tricks than this one. You see my power is connected to the stars. The different constellations in the sky represent different abilities I have. While I can't use powers from every constellation, I can use it from 10 of the Zodiac constellation and 5 from the normal constellations. Yes that might not seem like much, but it's good enough for me. I have a wide set of different abilities that is of good help in a battle. You see while I can fight one on one without that big of a problem. I prefer to fight in pair or teams, my power is made for team combat more often. And I prefer to fight in pair or teams because that is how I was taught to fight, side by side"

Lucy explained with a small smile. It had been a long time since she used her powers so they weren't as strong as they used to be. But they still seemed to be working just fine. The transformation magic she used was from Gemini. But unlike Gemini's powers this was only a physical transformation. Lucy didn't get any of Zoro's memories or abilities. It wasn't that Lucy couldn't get them, more that she thought is was wrong to invade a person's mind without their permission. Her powers had changed under the time she spent with _them_. So she no longer needed her star dress to use the power of the stars. But when she transforms into her star dress, the power gets a major boost. So Lucy wasn't able to get the memories or abilities of Zoro without the star dress. But she didn't want the more need them right now. This time the transformation was just for fun, so there was no need to use star dress.

Laughter and cheers broke out within the crew. Luffy, Usopp and Chopper was running around yelling things about how cool Lucy was. Nami and Zoro was intrigued by Lucy's strange powers and wondered what else she was able to do. Sanji was smiling and goofing around with hearts in his eyes. All that you could hear from him was praises for Lucy. Vivi was smiling as Carue was looking shocked. While Lucy's powers were strange they were sure to be of great help in the battle to come. Nami and Usopp was happy that someone else had the sense of not wanting to fight everything and everyone all alone. Maybe now they wouldn't have to worry as much when facing scary enemies. Then it hit the Straw Hats, if Lucy had destructive powers as well and teamed up with Luffy it wouldn't end well.

* * *

Lucy let out a happy sigh as she looked out at the sea. The party had come to an end, well to be more precise the Straw Hats had fallen asleep. But like in Fairy Tail Lucy was the last one awake after the big parties. She didn't drink very much, only one cup or sometimes two. The few times she had more than that it didn't exactly end well. A small blush spread on Lucy's cheeks as she remembered how idiotic she always acted when drunk. She wasn't sure if she should be thankful or not that she didn't remember all of her actions while drunk. Well either way Lucy was thankful for her friends looking after her when she was drunk. Although she did always get an earful of complaints from Natsu and Happy about how crazy she was. Which she had to agree on, when drunk Lucy knew she was a handful for anyone that chose to take care of her.

"Fairy Tail, I know you are watching over me. I promise that I won't let the hatred and darkness of my past consume me. Now with people full of light around me, I may finally let go of the past. Don't worry the Lucy you knew is still here, so please keep watching over me. Forgive me for letting my hatred take over, even if it was only for a little while. Good night everyone, may the stars guide you"

Zoro watched in the shadows as their new crew mate looked out at the sea muttering words he couldn't hear. But he could make out the words Fairy, darkness and forgive. What any of those words meant for Lucy, he really didn't understand, or why she was muttering them in the middle of the night. Zoro didn't trust her the slightest, first the strange crystal, then the personality that went from murderous to kind in the blink of an eye. But the thing he trusted the least was her strange power, he had never heard of anything like that. Surely if anything like that existed the world would know about it, or there should at least be stories about a power like that. It made no sense, no devil fruit should be able to do that either. Zoro had even asked her if it was a devil fruit, which Lucy threw herself out in the sea to show she could swim just fine. She was a strange woman, and Zoro didn't trust her to be the only one awake on the middle of the night. So many possibilities of what she could do to the crew, if she did have violent powers to her disposal what stopped her from using them against the crew.

"What are you muttering about? I warn you if you so much as try to harm anyone here, I won't hesitate to kill you."

Turning around Lucy was meet with a scary looking Zoro. But Lucy didn't even flinch under his intense glare or at the fact he just threatened to kill her. She was used to seeing Erza glare at everyone in Fairy Tail, and while Zoro did have a scary glare. Compared to what she had seen from Erza, it wasn't scary. She shuddered at the thought about what Erza had done to the pore fools that angered her, or just got her to glare at them. But now Erza wasn't the one that was angry, and that was something Lucy was thankful for. Dealing with an angry Zoro seemed way easier than what she was used to dealing with back in Fairy Tail. But even so she had to answer, if she didn't Zoro would trust her even less. "It's nothing really, and don't worry I won't harm the people here. It feels nice to be around you, I had almost forgotten the feeling of joy that get when spending time with friends. But I don't think I will forget it anytime soon, not with you people around."

Zoro was slightly shocked by her words but didn't let it show. He was still glaring at Lucy, but the glare had softened a bit. Zoro knew that some people could lie in the blink of an eye and still make it look real. But something told him that Lucy wasn't lying to him and really didn't mean any harm. Zoro didn't understand it, why did he feel so safe around her. They had just meet the same day, and their first encounter wasn't exactly pleasant. So why did he feel so comfortable around her, it was like he was just drawn to her. Was this what people call a crush? He mentally hit himself for even thinking something like that. There was no way in hell he would develop a fucking crush on someone he had just meet. He was a swordsman, he had complete control of his emotion. So there was no way he would develop a crush on the woman, he wasn't like the sexy cook. ' _Did I really just call the stupid eyebrows sexy? Must be the alcohol, definitely the alcohol.'_

While Zoro was having an internal conflict about why he felt calm around Lucy. The said woman was looking at Zoro with curious eyes. He seemed to be in deep thought. Wondering what the green haired man was thinking about Lucy sat down on the railing and observed him. While she had taken a look at everyone under the night, this was the first time she had really observed Zoro. He had forest green hair, it had the same shade as Brandish's hair, so she wasn't even surprised by the fact he had green hair. He wore plain white shirt with three undone buttons at the collar and a green sash. A pair of black trousers that were tucked into his black boots. On his right hip where three swords, Lucy had noticed them the first time she looked at him. But now when she took a closer look, she was how nice the sheaths really where. But it confused Lucy why he would have three swords, was one of them a reserve in case one broke?

"Zoro why are you carrying three swords at once? My first thought was that one was a reserve in case one of them broke. But you don't seem like a person who would do something like that. So do you use all three swords at once or switch under the fight? I'm curious, it wouldn't be strange to see a person fight with three swords at once."

Zoro smirked a little at her question, it wasn't the first time someone had asked him about it. But Lucy had to be one of the few people that didn't make it sounds like he was an idiot for carrying around three swords at once. In fact she had great respect and politeness in her voice as she asked him about the three swords. But her question did raise some questions in his head. Exactly how long had she been stuck in that crystal? Why had she never heard of him, even before he became a pirate people knew his name.

"I'm a three sword style fighter, it's my own personal technique. Now I have some questions for you, how long were you inside that crystal? And what the hell was that crystal exactly? Also why the hell were you naked, with the exception of that scarf around your neck?"

"Zoro, I know you have many questions, and I promise I will answer them, but I think that the whole crew should be present when I tell my story. It would be a little annoying having to tell it over and over again. I do hope you understand that telling this story isn't something I would like to do more than necessary"

Nodding his head in understanding, Zoro watched as Lucy gave him a smile before saying her good night. Making sure to follow her movements, Zoro watched as Lucy laid down next Nami and quickly feel asleep. He sat there staring at them before he realised that if anybody woke up and saw him staring at the only females in the crew while they were sleeping. Zoro shuddered at the thought, it wasn't the fact that the boys would never let it down, but the fact that if Nami ever found out. A shiver went down his spine at the thought of what Nami would do to him. Zoro sighed as he stood up, taking a quick glance at the chefs ass before he went and sat down next to Nami's tangerines.


	4. Chapter 4

Nami let out a yawn and rubbed her eyes. Looking around she saw that it was morning, and that she seemed to be the only one awake. Well except Sanji of course, he always woke up first to prepare breakfast for everyone. Hearing a groan next to her, Nami looked down to her left. What Nami saw put a smile on her face, right next to her Lucy was sleeping peacefully with a smile on her face. Lucy was laying on her back and her right arm had ended up on Nami's legs. She was was wearing one of Sanji's shirts and a pair of shorts that belonged to Nami. At first they had offered one of Nami's shirts to Lucy. But because of the difference in chest size, Nami's shirt was to small. So Sanji offered Lucy one of his shirts instead, and luckily the shirt fit Lucy.

Nami smiled and started standing up. She was going to make sure that everything was in order with the navigation of the ship. But as Nami stood up she heard a quiet groan. Looking down to her left she saw that Lucy was waking up. It was a bit funny to Nami how easily Lucy woke up compared to everyone else in the crew. The boys could sleep trough a storm, so Nami was now used to the people around her being heavy sleepers. It was a relief in a way that their newest crew mate wasn't like the rest. Maybe they finally had gotten a sane crew mate, Lucy did seem very sane to Nami. Which was a big relief, there was already enough stupidity on the ship to last for decades.

Lucy sat up and stretched her arms over her head. Looking around she saw that everyone was asleep except her and Nami, who was standing next to her. She was wearing a wheat coloured tank top with four diamond shaped form that went over the chest in a straight line. Her skirt was garnet coloured and it had two white rings on both sides of her hip. Inside the white rings there was a vermilion red shade. It looked very cute on Nami in Lucy's opinion. Flashing Nami a cheerfully smile Lucy greeted her new friend. "Good morning Nami-San, did you sleep well?"

Nami looked at Lucy in surprise, she wasn't used to someone being this polite. Sure Sanji was a real gentleman towards her and any woman he meet. But there was something about the way Lucy greeted her that felt so polite and cheerful that it made Nami want to smile. Realising she was staring at Lucy and hadn't answered the question Nami snapped out of her state of shock. "Good morning Lucy, I slept just fine, thank you for asking. I was going to check to make sure we are still heading the right way. But Sanji-Kun is in the kitchen, you should go there, I will head there soon. Everyone else will go there when they wake up. Sanji-Kun always prepares delicious breakfasts for us everyday."

Giving Nami a grin Lucy stood up and started heading towards the kitchen. She was going to see if Sanji needed any help with breakfast. After spending so long with her crazy team Lucy got used to preparing breakfast for people. Her smile grew even wider at the lovely smell coming from the kitchen. She was sure that Mira would have loved to meet Sanji and create delicious master pieces in the kitchen with him. Lucy stopped right before the kitchen door and gave out a sigh. _'I'm so sorry Mira, it's my fault that you will never get to create your delicious food again'_

Opening the door to the kitchen Lucy was greeted with the sight of Sanji making breakfast while humming on some song Lucy didn't know. Giving out a fake cough Lucy watched in amusement as Sanji turned around noticing that Lucy was there. His eyes changed into hearts and a big goofy smile spread over his now blushing face. "Good morning Lucy-swan! You look beautiful today, and in my shirt! It must have been destiny that we meet each other!"

Lucy froze up slightly at those words thinking back at her life with Fairy Tail. She had felt that it was destiny when Natsu and Happy had meet her in Hargeon all those years ago. So meeting the Straw Hats might have been destiny as well. A smile spread over Lucy lips as she sat down at the table. "Who knows maybe it is destiny for us to meet. Destiny can create the funniest of things but it can also create horrific things. I remember as a child I didn't believe to much in destiny. But then I meet someone and my view of the world was changed forever. What once was just a dream became reality and I believe even to this day that it was destiny for me to meet that person. I'm sure that Luffy would have liked my friend very much, they very alike each other. Maybe that is why I feel that I can trust Luffy, he has the same aura around him as my dear friend. Oh sorry I'm blabbering now, I didn't mean to I jus-"

"Lucy-swan it was nice listening to you while I preparing breakfast. Could you continue telling me about your friend?" Sanji asked in a kind and respectful tone. Listening to Lucy talk while he prepared breakfast was surprisingly nice. It may have only been for a short moment but while Lucy told her story a calm sensation washed over Sanji. It was as if her voice had magic in it, because it drew you in and when it stopped it felt like something was missing.

"For once Sanji is right, the story that you where telling was nice. So lets hear some more of it, all three of us want to hear more"

Turning their head towards the door that lead into the kitchen from the main deck the two blondes saw Nami and Vivi standing there. It was Nami who had spoken out of the two and was now heading towards the table with Vivi right behind her. The two of them sat down at the table both sharing a smile.

Lucy looked between the three others in the room. All of the had a smile on their faces, well Sanji had more of a love struck expression but he was still smiling. The situation reminded her of when team Natsu would break into her house just to eat with her. They would strike up conversations about Lucy's childhood from time to time and always made her answer it. Not by threatening her but more by showing a kindness and curiosity towards her. Now the Star Hats where doing the same. Lucy smiled and nodded towards the three of them.

"Alright I will tell you more about my friend. His name was Natsu, and he was my best friend. When I had nowhere to go he gave me a family and home. Our family was strange but I still loved it very much. We weren't related by blood, well a few where but most weren't, but even so we where a big happy family. Everyone loved each other very dearly, even the grumpy ones. Not a day passed without us laughing with each other. Makarov was the oldest one of us, he was like a parent and grandfather at the same time, almost everybody either called him gramps or old man. He once told me that in our family ones happiness becomes everyone's happiness, ones tears becomes everyone's tears and ones rage becomes everyone's rage."

So there the four of them sat sharing stories about their pasts with each other. Vivi explained exactly what had happened in her country. After she was done Lucy had tears in her eyes and was hugging Vivi. After that she promised that she would crush the bastards that hurt Vivi and make sure they never hurt anybody ever again. Nami and Sanji told stories about their childhood and how they ended up in the crew. Time flew by and more people folded the kitchen sharing their own stories. Zoro and Luffy where the last to wake up and enter the kitchen. Luffy was of course screaming about meat but stopped when he heard the others telling stories. Like the child he was Luffy of course wanted to join and whined about no one waking him up for story telling. The rest of the crew laughed at his childlike antics as he and Zoro sat down. Food was already on the table and now that everyone was here Sanji let them dig in. Nami gave Lucy an apology for the poor table manners of the crew, but Lucy having spent time with Natsu for so long simply laughed it of.

Zoro watched the crew laugh and eat together with Lucy. He had do admit that Lucy seemed to fit it with the crew. She joked and laughed with them like it was the most normal thing in the world. The crews table manners didn't even seem to face her. He waited for her to start the conversation she promised. After 10 minutes had passed he grew irritated. "So Lucy, how exactly did you end up in that crystal?"

Lucy flinched a bit at his words. The way his voice held so much hidden hatred and mistrust pained Lucy. She understood why he felt that way, but it still hurt. "Well it's a long story. So do you want the long or short version?"

"The whole story"

Lucy flinched again at how cruel his voice sounded. Taking a deep breath she tried to begin the story. But every time she opened her mouth she ended up closing it again. She didn't have a clue of where to begin or how to explain all that had happened. Without realising it Lucy was grabbing onto her fork so hard that her knuckles were turning white.

"STOP" Luffy's voice was serious, something you didn't see to often from the childish captain. He could see how hard it was for Lucy to talk about it. She was shaking and grabbing into the fork so hard that it was bending and turning her knuckles white. While Luffy was just as curious about her past as the rest of the crew. He wouldn't force her to tell a story she didn't wish to tell. "Lucy stop, there is no need to tell the story. It's clear you don't want to. So by order of your captain you don't have to tell the story until you are comfortable with it"

Without realising it Lucy had started to cry from her captains kind words. Vivi and Nami were both hugging Lucy in a protective manner in hope to comfort her. Sanji on the other hand was glaring daggers at Zoro. Blaming the swordsman for their new friends tears. Of course this lead to a fight between the cook and swordsman. After that the breakfast continued peacefully, well as peaceful and normal it can get on the Going Merry. Which unsurprisingly wasn't very quiet or normal at all. But what would you expect, they are the Straw Hat pirates.

 **A/N: Hello all my dear followers and readers. I wanted to give my deepest apologies for not updating in such a long time. I had a mental breakdown around 6 weeks ago, which lead to me not being able to create anything. I'm better now and everything is fine. My summer vacation started today which means I will have plenty of time to create more chapters. As for this chapter it is on the shorter side but I hope it will do for now. I was originally planning on putting Mr.2 in this chapter. But I felt that I should post something and decided he will show up in the next chapter instead. As for making up for my absence I have decided that my next chapter will have a lot more shipping moments in it. And which ships will be seen is for you to decide. Just drop a comment and I will see what I can do. And I also have had someone ask if I make lesbian ships. Which of course I do, just ask.**


	5. Rewrite

Hello! It has been a while, hasn't it. I don't know if anyone remembers this story, or remembers me. I know that one of the last things I said was that I would return to my writing last summer. As you can see, that didn't really happen. What I thought would turn into a good and happy summer, turned into one of my worst summers ever. So my recovery kinda went to a halt, and instead of going up, everything just crashed and burned. Well, a couple months later, and I have finally talked to my parent about it, and I am now put in a mental health thingy that will help me get back on a normal level of stability.

Recently a lot of good things have been happening, I made more friends, I have opened up to those close to me. I have begun watching and reading stuff again. That includes One Piece and Fairy Tail. So I am here to happily inform you that I am working on a rewrite of this story. I know what some of you may think 'You will just leave the rewrite as well' and to you, I say, nope! I'm pretty sure my friend would book a flight to my country and hunt me down if I did, as I did promise to actually finish it this time around. And I have a shit ton of ideas for the story.

So that was all I wished to say. The first chapter should be done in February, depending on how many tests I have in school. Now that is all, I hope you have a great day/night, or what time it may be for you. If anyone of you has any ideas for the rewrite, feel free to tell me. I'm always happy to listen to peoples ideas or requests.


End file.
